osomatsukunfandomcom-20200213-history
Family Members of Hatabō
This page and listing covers the instances and various settings that Hatabō has with his family in the Osomatsu-kun franchise. Although he is less often seen with family members or altered settings (as much as a character like Chibita would be), variations do exist for him depending on a given story. Parents Couple #1 *Appearing in: "Leave the Babysitting to the Dog" (るす番はイヌにまかせろ) These parents are seen as part of the first full family setting for Hatabō, as they all prepare to go hiking. Both the father and mother have the jagged bowl-cut "kappa"-like hair as their children do. The father resembles an older Hatabō with a moustache, and has the same type of nose, while the mother has a small pointed nose identical to the one seen on their daughter. In an art error, Hatabō and the father's noses are depicted reversed in comparison to the usual depiction of Hatabō's nose shape (with the curves facing upward, instead of downward). In the 1966 anime adaptation, the women are given the same types of noses as the men, and the father is changed to be wearing a business suit and smoking. Dekapan as Father See also: Dekapan *Appearing in: "Hatabō, Take Courage" (ハタ坊勇気をだす) Dekapan serves as Hatabō's father in this story, noticing that his son is afraid to speak up and do the right thing about a criminal that has threatened him. Dekapan tricks Hatabō into believing that he can gain courage by drinking a special potion, which motivates him into feeling more confident against the criminal. In the 1988 Pierrot anime adaptation, Dekapan instead takes the role of "God" advising Hatabō, although his involvement remains similar. Couple #2 *Appearing in: "The Iyami Platoon Strikes" (イヤミ小隊出撃せよ) These parents for Hatabō are seen listening to a radio about the war, as their son battles as a soldier out on an island. The mother is depicted with longer hair and lacking a head flag, but the father resembles an older Hatabō with a moustache. Mother *Appearing in: "This is Hatabō's Wallet" (これはハタ坊のサイフだじょー) This mother for Hatabō does not bear a flag on her head, though she has similar facial features. She is sick in the story, and Hatabō must go out for her. Siblings Older Brother #1 *Appearing in: "Chibita Wants a Brother" (チビ太はほしいおにいさん) The first sibling for Hatabō, seen while he was still in a prototypical phase. He has short, spiked hair and squinted eyes, and is much taller. He buys oden for his younger brother, who sticks some of the skewers in his own head. Younger Sister *Appearing in: "Who Ate the Lizard Eggs?" (トカゲちゃんのタマゴをたべたのはだれだ), "Leave the Babysitting to the Dog" (るす番はイヌにまかせろ) This sister for Hatabō is seen at least twice, being somewhat younger and smaller than him and wearing a hair ribbon. She is shown to wear a flag in her head in her second appearance. Older Brother #2 *Appearing in: "The Teacher Who Studied Too Much" (勉強しすぎた大先生) This nameless older brother is nominated for a Nobel Peace Prize and apparently has become a genius compared to the foolish, dumb child he was when younger. It is noted that he liked to often stare at people and spy on them with one of his eyes that'd bug out more, causing trouble for them. However, the brother reverts back to being his foolish self by the end of the story. This causes the Matsuno sextuplets to realize that some things about growing up may not necessarily be so permanent. Other Relatives Jajako See also: Jajako Jajako is shown to be his cousin in the Boys' Life run of the series, appearing in a story to visit him. Chibita winds up with a crush on her, and does what he can to speak to her. This setting is carried over to the 1988 anime series, with her appearing in an adaptation of the story as well as a cameo in a later episode. Category:Lists